


Small Approval

by bliztoise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Baby Rey, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Rey Skywalker, she's literally luke's child okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Luke wants you to meet his daughter, Rey.





	Small Approval

“So he comes barreling down my hallway in nothing but a black cape, which I don’t even remember owning, mind you, yells “fear me”, and runs straight outside, diving into my pool,” Luke says, taking a sip of his drink.

You snort into yours, sending yourself into a coughing fit. “Your nephew sounded like quite the handful.”

Luke huffs a laugh. “Yea, he was at my house a lot as a child. His parents are a little....rough when together. Now he’s nineteen, all tall and dark, thinks he knows everything.”

“Ah, yes, teenage angst. That’s his whole angle, right?” You say, taking a bite from your meal.

“Haha, yea. Well, I think he’s earned it.” Luke looked down nervously at his plate. _ Here we go, Skywalker, make or break. _ “He was, uh, kind of a trial run. For my daughter, Rey.” He braced himself for your response. It was either his dates hated kids, so they stopped seeing each other, or they loved kids, but Rey didn’t like _ them _ . 

“Oh? How old is she?” You didn’t  _ hate  _ kids, you just weren’t a fan of the younger ones. Anything under the age of five?  _ No thanks. _

“She’s nine. Ten, in October,” Luke replies, pushing his food around his plate, anxious.

“Yea? That’s a good age!” You inwardly flinch at how relieved you sound, but Luke doesn’t notice it. He’s too busy letting tension he didn’t even know he had out via a sigh.

“Would, uh, you like to meet her? I know it’s a little early, I normally wait until the eighth or ninth date, but, I dunno, I have a feeling she’d like you.”

“Uh.....sure. I don’t see why not. She’s clearly important to you, Luke, so if her approval is what we need going forward, I’m completely fine with it, I promise.” It felt really cheesy saying something like that but, you had a feeling about Luke. He stood out.

He perks up at your words and immediately beckons the waiter over. You watch as he excitedly orders more drinks, plus two dessert sampler plates. As the waiter leaves, he turns back to you, excited like a puppy. “I’m uh, a big dessert guy, figured you’d want some too,” Luke jokes.

* * *

 

As Luke pulls up to his house, a girl with brown hair wrapped up in three buns, bursts out of the house, running up to the still moving car. You hear a deep bellow of her name coming from the front door as a tall, lanky boy tries to catch her. 

Rey starts knocking on the driver’s side window as soon as the car stops. “Dad! Dad!”

Luke just gives you a small smile as he rolls the window down. “Hey my little scavenger! How was your night!”

“I tried to keep her inside, Luke, I swear. She just heard your car outside and  _ bolted _ out the door,” The boy, who you assume to be Luke’s nephew, says.

“It’s fine Kylo, I understand. She’s quite the handful, even if she is only four foot nine,” Luke says, smiling at his daughter. You both get out of the car, and you merely stand on your side, wary of the situation. You don’t want to but in where you’re not wanted.

“You’ll see! One day I’ll be taller than cousin Ky! And then no one will be able to stop me!” Rey says, interlocking her fingers with Luke’s. 

“Oh, will you? What about your friend Finn, won’t he be scared of you?”

“Dad! No! Finn told me he loves me today, so that means even if I was super tall!” Rey stomps her foot as she says this and all you can do his smile and huff a small laugh. She hears you and looks past her dad, eyes going a little wide. “Dad, who’s this?”

“Oh! Rey,” He says, leading her around the car. “This is (Y/N), the person I went on a date with tonight.”

The child took a few minutes to size you up. You crouched down, digging around in your pocket. “Uh, here, Rey. This is a mint from the restaurant we went to. I promise it’s actually good. Like, melt in your mouth good. Not like, a cinnamon mint or something. Those are garbage.”

It took a minute, but she took the mint from you.  After popping it in her mouth and giving you a hard stare, she looks up at her father. “Is she gonna bring mints every time she comes over?”

Luke give you a thousand-watt smile. “I don’t know, that’s up to her, jellybean. (Y/N)?”

You look back and forth between the two for a couple of seconds.  _ His daughter accepted you.  _ “Well, I guess, if that’s what it takes to join this crazy cult, I’m up for it,” You say.

Luke just laughs, and as he hugs you close, you swear you can see his eyes watering. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh just thought this would be cute so!!


End file.
